Aziras
Aziras 'is one of the most merciful and kind Eldar Craftworlds out there. The people of Aziras believe their race's fall to be proof that the Eldar race must not rule over other races in a state of constant war, but rule alongside them in peace while protecting those who cannot protect themselves instead. The rune of this Craftworld stands for their self-appointed task; marching across the stars as the stars as a bulwark of the weak. The name "Aziras" loosely translates as "Bulwark of The Weak." For Aziras, the winter that has fallen on their race can only be turned into a spring if they find peace among those that they share the garden they call a galaxy. The Aziras Craftworld is currently residing in the Segmentum Pacificus. History Aziras' story begins with the Fall of the Eldar -- the dying days of the Eldar empire, when the monstrous birth of Slaanesh shattered their civilisation, and the survivors fled in disarray across the stars. Having barely survived the catastrophe, the Eldar of Aziras understood it all. They had become too gluttonous for their own good and, in their hedonism, gave birth to a god whose simple creation would wake three others from their slumber and bring death to many others. They knew that there were races out there that, despite their claims, were physically and mentally unfit to fight and win against the horrors the Eldar created yet still deserved to live. Because of this, Craftworld Aziras began their fight against those who would see the galaxy destroyed not to assert dominance, but to protect those who cannot protect themselves. This, as was expected, resulted in the other Eldar Craftworlds casting Aziras aside as a Craftworld of simpletons and fools. Though now carrying an outcast status and therefore less trustworthy to their kin, the bulwark of Segmentum Pacificus that is Craftworld Aziras marched ever onward for a galaxy of peace and prosperity and is still marching ever onward to score a healthy and prosperous future for those they shared the galaxy with. Craftworld Structure Aziras Forces Unlike many others from their species, the Eldar of Craftworld Aziras prefer to personally witness the utter annihilation of their enemies. Rather than putting emphasis on stealth and hit-and-run reliant units, they instead put emphasis on hard-hitters such as Dark Reapers, Shadow Spectres and Wraithguard. This results in a combat doctrine almost anathema to other Eldar Craftworlds, where the Eldar are personally drowning the enemy in a continuous rain of fire while using Guardians and Howling Banshees to take care of those who would see the Azirasian Dark Reapers and Wraithguard dead. Court of the Merciful Unlike other courts and groups of the Eldar, the Court of the Merciful fills the role of both a warrior council and a seer council, in that both the seers and the warriors of Craftworld Aziras are in the same court. This is not only to prevent the warrior and seer council's separation from one another resulting in conflicting conclusions or changes of ideals, but also to make sure that all Eldar are seen as equals to one another. Like the Court of the Young King, the Court of the Merciful is led by the leading Autarch of the Craftworld and they are the ones to decide whether they will go to war or try to negotiate with those they are in conflict with. The court is named after the chosen exemplar of the Court, the Merciful, that is chosen by the members of the Court after the previous Merciful dies or has served for a hundred years. The Merciful has to uphold the values of his or her Craftworld, act as the perfect leading exemplar of these values and sacrifice their life to summon an Avatar of Khaine when the need arises. Technology The technology employed by the Aziras Craftworld is similar to that of Biel-Tan and, by extension, is as advanced as that of the other Craftworlds. Even the most basic weapon in the Eldar arsenal is of a technological level incomparable to the solid and dependable weaponry of the Imperial Guard, and arguably the equal of the Bolter wielded by the Adeptus Astartes. Every aspect of Eldar technology is baffling in the extreme, the shrewdest Tech-Priests and Adepts of the Machine Cult have all so far failed to unlock the secrets of their operation. Threat Index Like Biel-Tan, classifying Craftworld Aziras on the Imperial Threat Index is a near impossible task. Though the Craftworld often assists Imperial forces and insists on being their allies in all matters, the Craftworld will still, once again like Biel-Tan, attack settler fleets, Explorator teams and Imperial outposts without provocation or warning. As a matter of fact, Craftworld Aziras is considered more threatening than Biel-Tan despite their insistence on being the allies of the Imperium primarily because of the well-known fact that Craftworld Aziras has and continues to suddenly attack random Imperial worlds and leave the planet after slaughtering a large chunk of its population. Though the reasoning for these attacks is unknown it has not prevented Imperial scholars and those who fought alongside or against the forces of Aziras to consider a menace that hides its evil and senseless intentions of slaughter and bloodletting behind several fake layers of mercy and kindness, and rightfully so. Notable Events '''The Massacre of Eidis IV (431.M38) - '''Craftworld Aziras, led by the young Farseer Vallette, attack the people of Eidis IV who had been plotting to reveal their worship of the Blood God and rebel against the Imperium. Though prevented from fully wiping out the planet by the PDF, the noise they make is enough for the Imperium to come and purge the remaining heretical populace of the planet. '''Madness Stirs (821.M38) - '''Craftworld Aziras aids an unknown Imperial Guard Regiment in clearing out a stolen Star Fort only known as the Theater of Slaanesh. Though many in the Eldar and human alliance would die, both sides would leave without a single complaint due to the terrifying events and beings they saw in the supposedly entertaining Theater of Slaanesh. '''Siege of Mazat (329.M39) - '''Unfortunate members of Craftworld Aziras get caught in a siege between the Iron Warriors and the Mazatian PDF. Though they manage to somewhat assist the Mazatian PDF, they leave the battle with major casualties due to being stuck in a place where the battle was the thickest. '''Doom of REDACTED (999.M39) - '''Craftworld Aziras and 'FROM IMPERIAL RECORDS 'fight against the 'FROM IMPERIAL RECORDS on the planet of Saslarz II. Both sides have FROM IMPERIAL RECORDS 'and search teams 'FROM IMPERIAL RECORDS and FROM IMPERIAL RECORDS were dispatched to find any potential survivors for further questioning. War for Witove Prime (216.M40) - 'Craftworld Aziras and an unknown Dark Angels Successor Chapter briefly join forces to deal with an Alpha Legion Chaos Warband led by a Fallen Angel calling himself "The One." Before The One is captured and interrogated by the unknown Dark Angels Successor Chapter, he informs the Eldar of Craftworld Aziras that they will meet their demise at the hands of those they swore to protect. '''The Blazing (938.M40) -' Craftworld Aziras fights an Emperor's Children Warband to prevent them from setting the entire sub-sector of Vive ablaze. Though they eventually push back the Slaaneshi Heretic Astartes, many worlds of the Vive sub-sector burn and the survivors were led to believe that it was the fault of Craftworld Aziras by their governors. '''War of Skin and Bones (312.M41) - '''Craftworld Aziras fights a Nurglite Traitor Guard Regiment trying to release a plague of Nurgle that will leave those inflicted as nothing but skin and bones from its confinement. '''The Time of Ending (991.M41) - The Eldar mystic Kysaduras the Anchorite proclaims the End Times to have begun. After lengthy meditation alongside Eldrad Ulthran of Ulthwé, he preaches to the high seers that the Eldar's only hope of survival lies with Ynnead, the Eldar god of the dead, whose name is only ever spoken in whispers. The Might of Chaos (999.M41) - Abaddon, Warmaster of Chaos, launches the greatest invasion of realspace ever seen, known as the 13th Black Crusade. The Seer Council of Ulthwé has waited long for this moment, and leads the Eldar Craftworlds in a united war effort to contain the Chaos armies flooding from the Eye of Terror. The Eldar cause horrific damage to the Chaos Space Marine Legions on dozens of worlds, suffering untenable casualties in their turn as the minions of the Great Enemy fight back. Unfortunately for the Eldar and the Imperium alike, the psychic stink of war is so all-pervading that Abaddon's daemonic allies are able to manifest in their billions. They are quick to join the slaughter, and the death toll rises ever higher. Notable Locations The Waiting Apocalypse Shrine: '''A Dark Reaper Aspect Shrine within Craftworld Aziras. '''The Twilight's Children Shrine: '''A Shadow Spectres Aspect Shrine within Craftworld Aziras. Notable Aziras Eldar '''Autarch Kherisan: '''The current leading Autarch of Craftworld Aziras. She presents himself as a pompous and egotistical woman, giving orders to her kin in a very cryptic and unclear manner only to respond in a patronizing manner if she is asked to give orders again but in a more clear way. However, this is all a facade she puts on to prevent any of her kin from growing too attached to her and finding themselves lost in mourning once death takes her. In actuality, Kherisan is a brave and selfless Eldar who will do anything in her power to safe even the life of a single being, whether said being is from her species or not. '''Farseer Eridel: '''One of, if not, THE strongest and oldest Farseer Craftworld Aziras has to offer, Eridel is a rather straight laced and straight to the point Farseer when dealing with her own kind. When it comes to those that she must protect however, she is an extremely compassionate and kind individual, who is always seen to greet strangers kindly and very rarely complain. Though her sudden change in behavior usually results in those around her having wildly varying opinions on her, she is still respected for her seniority and psychic might. Remnants of Might '''Sword of The First: Originally an Aeldari Power Sword belonging to the very first Autarch of Craftworld Aziras, this Power Sword is one of the few truly troublesome possessions Aziras has ever had. Though this sword is currently carried by Autarch Kherisan, the leading Autarch of Craftworld Aziras, this was not the case when the sword first became a remnant of might. Originally, this sword was carried by Exarchs, primarily those of the Striking Scorpion Aspect, and therefore was in less protective hands. Due to the fact that the carrier of this sword usually died in where the enemy was the thickest, it wasn't rare to see Craftworld Aziras chase their foe across the Segmentum Pacificus in order to get this Sword back from those who took it as a trophy of war. Though always successful, the Sword would simply fall into the wrong hands once again in a later battle. However, the Craftworld finally got tired of this nonsense after a battle with the Alpha Legion and thus the Court decided that only the leading Autarch of the Craftworld would get to carry the sword to battle and thus significantly reduced the chances of having to chase this sword again in the future. Quotes By the Eldar of Craftworld Aziras Feel free to add your own! About the Eldar of Craftworld Aziras Feel free to add your own! Category:Eldar Category:Eldar Craftworlds Category:Xenos